The War of the Black Roses
by Phoenix147
Summary: Right for you fans of Misunderstood the 5 Friends are back but this time the show is DBZ. Sian's not friends with chantal, katie or louise in fact she is their enemy in the war of the black roses
1. We meet the teams

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Hazel, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm back and this time I'm using DBZ. I hope you fans of Misunderstood will like this just as much.  
  
A/N: Oh yeah just so ya know for this story sons are now considered as brothers to the fathers because they are all put into teen years.  
  
Chapter one: We meet the Teams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the start of the story. And the Story starts with me, and exactly why wouldn't it start with me? I'm the poor unfortunate one who has to waste her time telling you this story.  
  
Well my names Sian, otherwise known as Elf. Don't ask me why though because I'm not fully sure why myself.  
  
I have got long silky hair, gorgeous blue eyes and I'm skinny and I also have a perfectly tanned skin with no spots.  
  
OK now if that was true then I'd be a bloody fashion modal, nah I'm nothing like that.  
  
I actually have long cosmic blue hair and sea blue eyes. I wear glasses. I'm tall and I'm not that skinny but I'm not fat either.  
  
At this exact moment in time I'm leaning against a wall reading a book, ignoring the odd glances that people keep giving me.  
  
Ya see to clear a few things up, I'm not popular I have a few friends and that's about it. This is mainly because of my appearance and sarcastic nature.  
  
I don't even think that anyone's noticed that I'm listening to music either, I have my CD walkman on and I'm listening to Linkin Park through my headphones while waiting for my friend Hazel to come out of lessons.  
  
After about another 5 minutes of reading I see her walk out of the B block. I can only tell that it is her because of her t-shirt, it had a blue kitty cat on the front that's gone crossed eyed while looking at a bee, she wears a simple pair of jeans with that and her trainers.  
  
She walked over dumping her bag down beside me before asking me a question. I remove my headphones and blink.  
  
"What did you say?" I ask, blinking again.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" she asks rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So why don't you just go meet up with the others and wait for me to catch up?"  
  
"Because I wait for you, you twat it's a bit obvious" ok you've probably got the fact that I'm British by now.  
  
As Hazel rolls her eyes my other friends seem to show up by magick.  
  
Ok I think it's time to introduce them.  
  
Hazel:  
  
Black/Brown hair, black/brown eyes. She is female and loves nekos ((cats)) and she is really smart.  
  
Now I'll tell you about my guy-friends  
  
Robert:  
  
Hazel/light brown eyes, brown hair. He has tanned skin and he is slightly short. He's really stubborn and sorta cute.  
  
Ashley:  
  
He's a bit shorter than Robert. He's got pale skin and really really short hair. He's a bit sick minded, ok scratch that he's seriously sick minded. He's insane as well. He has brown eyes as well.  
  
Goku:  
  
He has spiky black hair, he's tallish and is a stupid baka, but he's alright to have around, I personally don't understand how I met up with him or became friends with him but still. He's sort of the best at everything, but no one cares.  
  
Gohan:  
  
Goku's little brother, he looks just like his older brother except his hair isn't exactly spiky. He's less brave and less joky than Goku as well. But we like him; I think Hazel likes him a bit more though if you understand me.  
  
And that's it, that's my little group of friends.  
  
We're an odd group of people but it's not like we care. Ok back to the story.  
  
I jump as Goku pretends to kick me in the face.  
  
I shove his foot away from me and glare at him. "Goku you jerk!"  
  
He smirked "I wonder why Sian's so moody" he asked as he tickled me.  
  
"Goku get lost!" I tell him trying not to laugh, which is difficult since I'm seriously and extremely ticklish.  
  
He smiled as I continue to glare at him.  
  
Ashley and Robert are talking about some dumb cartoon that I've never heard of so we're ignoring them. Gohan is nervously flicking through a book while trying to finish his algebra homework. Hazel is kindly trying to help him. I can practically see her smiling and blushing as she points out the answers for him and also corrects him.  
  
Goku keeps trying to keep me smiling as I continue to either swear at him or glare.  
  
Then my slightly normal lunchtime is ruined by the stupid little group of girls otherwise known as the popular group.  
  
They see me and I try to look away before I either yell a sarcastic comment or maybe laugh.  
  
Oh great it's too late. I couldn't help it; I had just the perfect comment as well. They've walked off, following their graceful *cough* leader Chantal.  
  
Well let me introduce you to them.  
  
Chantal- Leader  
  
She is the loudest girl I've ever met; Her hair is shoulder length and red. She has hazel eyes and always wears make up.  
  
Katie-2nd in command  
  
She has long blonde hair and blue eyes she always wears pink. She's quieter than Chantal but just as annoying.  
  
Louise-3rd in command  
  
She's a bit less annoying and until last year we were friends but she decided that Chantal was a better friend than me. She has short brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
And that's their little group, they have a few boys that hang around with them too but I'll tell you about them later.  
  
Ok about half an hour later the bell goes, just as I turn to leave something flies through the air and hits me in the back of the head. It's a football, which is a crappy sport as far as I'm concerned.  
  
I pick it, ready to through it at the person who kicked it, or maybe just pop the ball when I hear someone say.  
  
"Hey could you give me back my ball please?" I turn around and see that it's the new boy. His names Trunks and he's alright from what I've seen. He has short lavender colored hair and always wears the same blue jacket. I hand him the ball, forgetting for that moment that's he's got an older brother.  
  
"What are you doing Trunks?" a cold voice asks from behind me. I turn around a glare fixed onto my face.  
  
"He was getting his football Vegetable"  
  
"Shut up you freak," the cold voice snapped. It belonged to a boy called Vegeta he has spiky brown/black hair. He's so stubborn and I can't stand him, I hate him and he hates me. Trunks is his little brother.  
  
"Make me vegetable" I say cockily, knowing that I've just made the biggest mistake in history.  
  
He goes to hit me, I close my eyes waiting for the punch but I keep my eyes open for long enough to see a fist grab Vegetas'  
  
"Leave her alone" someone says, I look up and see Goku, thank god that he was there, I don't need another nosebleed, not when I'm wearing my new top.  
  
Vegeta glares at Gou them pulls his fist away from his grasp and Goku glares coldly.  
  
Ok so I must admit when someone's in danger of getting their nose broken by Vegeta then Goku's really protective, he's a real hero.  
  
"Thanks" I mutter as vegetable boy walks off  
  
"It's ok but you've got to stop starting battles with him"  
  
"But he's a fucking twat"  
  
"Elf!" he moans rolling his eyes as he forces me to walk to my next class hoping that I'll forget but ya see I didn't. Coz this is just the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah there ya go it's the start so enjoy, I hope that you people like it  
  
Oh yeah btw I'm not really supposed to have wrote another story with my friends in but I thought it'd be fun to write one where me and Hazel are the outsiders. So R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	2. The Start of the war

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Hazel, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter two: The start of the War  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chantal will you wait up!" a loud voice yelled making Chantal stop dead in her tracks. This of course only means one thing. Bulma was in school today.  
  
Ok let me fill you in on Bulma, she's worse than Chantal, except they are both alike. Bulma has greeny-blue hair, she carries around a blue handbag ((Chantal carries around a white hand bag)) and she always wears a blue tight t-shirt with her name written on the front ((I think she has multiple copies of that t-shirt)) and a short skirt with cute white trainers.  
  
"Well I'm waiting" Chantal said crossing her arms, she looks a bit like Bulma today, she's wearing a tightish blue t-shirt with a golden star on it and a white skirt with almost identical white trainers.  
  
"Well wait longer!" Bulma replied, even though she's just a few steps away from the other bimbo wannabes.  
  
Oh yeah I'm standing leaning against a wall rolling my eyes as Ashley drools over Bulma, he's pathetic, he loves her ((well he thinks that she's hot))  
  
"Ashley she's popular, we hate the popular crowd," I remind him.  
  
"But she's so cute!" he says not taking his eyes off of her ((more like off of her breasts)). Robert walks over looking slightly pissed off ((when does he not look pissed off?))  
  
"What's up Rob?" I ask glad to have someone else to talk to apart from Ashley.  
  
"Vegeta is an ass-hole"  
  
"And?"  
  
"What do you mean 'and?'"  
  
"I mean he's always an ass-hole, what's so different about now?"  
  
"He just ripped up half an hours worth of work"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
" HALF AND HOURS WORTH OF WORK"  
  
"Calm down Rob, what work was it?" I ask rolling me eyes, regretting ever talking to this boy today  
  
"My essay for history" he said sitting down beside me, I could have laughed, he's pissed off about homework, only in this school could you find someone like that.  
  
"Look just write another one, or print it out again" I suggest forgetting that history is our next lesson of the day.  
  
He glares at me before grabbing my bag and looking through it.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"Finding your history homework, I'm gonna rip it up so you also get detention!"  
  
I snatch my bag away from him "NO!" I snap "I'll get suspended", ya see I have a problem with homework, I don't seem to do it. I'm facing suspension at the moment. So I *Have* to do my homework and hand it in on time.  
  
He glares coldly at me, and the first thing that flashes through my mind is how much like vegetable boy he is.  
  
The bell goes for lessons and Robert looks like he's about to get killed.  
  
"Calm down you twat" I tell him shoving him slightly, he just replies with a growl.  
  
He's a stupid twat, so is vegetable boy.  
  
But then again I think Robert won't be in a bad mood for much longer since from what I can see our history teacher isn't here.  
  
Ok I think I can save you from the boredom of our history lesson, I'll fast forward to my English lesson.  
  
Our young hip ((that was sarcasm)) English teacher decided to give us a mental quiz.  
  
"Ok so choose a subject" she said, a few hands were raised, she picked one and the person said  
  
"Movies" the teacher shrugged and muttered about how much this would stimulate our minds but like we give a flying fucktard.  
  
"Ok so who can tell as much as possible about the film" she paused thinking about a film "Lord of the Rings"  
  
Chantal's hand practically flew up into the air.  
  
"Ok So it had Orlando Bloom playing Legolas ((trust her to say that)), Viggo Mortensen playing Aragorn. It's about a small Hobbit called Frodo who has to take the ring of power to be destroyed"  
  
"Good Chantal" I glared and smirked before raising my hand.  
  
"But I could improve on that"  
  
"Go on then"  
  
"Well Frodo, son of Drogo, has to take the ring of power which rules over loads of other rings. Three for Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for mortal men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie, One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. ((thank god for tables, I hid the book under my table and recited that)) There is a fellowship that are to go with the small Hobbit and protect him and make sure that the ring gets destroyed, the fellowship had One Dwarf, two Men, One Elf, four Hobbits and a wizard" I smirk at Chantal who looks livid, she stands up, not caring that half the class were cheering slightly because they knew that we'd fight now.  
  
"But she seems to have forgotten that one of them men die because the power of the ring takes him over, he tries to steal it which causes Frodo to try and go to Mordor on his own but his faithful friend Sam Gamgee goes with him because of the vow he made to Gandalf, who died at the bridge of.." she paused and sighed "Well some bridge where a monster type thing takes him down"  
  
She thinks she's beaten me? I'm not giving up with out a fight.  
  
"The chapter where Gandalf dies is called the Bridge of Khazad-dum" I say while standing up also " Sam also made a promise to Gandalf that he'd never leave Frodo and he doesn't mean to break that promise" I glared I would beat her, even if I had to read the book to everyone "And in the Two Towers which is the second book, they meet up with Gollum, who is so named because he makes that sound when he swallows. He wants to steal the ring back from the hobbits because it's his precious"  
  
Chantal looked livid, and she obviously couldn't remember much more she just said "Well Sian seems to have not mentioned the fact that she's a fucking bookworm!"  
  
I glared "Well I'd rather be a book worm than a bloody powder puff!"  
  
"I'd rather be a bloody powder puff then a stupid gothic outsider who hangs around with geeky boys"  
  
"They aren't geeky they're just twats!"  
  
"GIRLS, BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT NOW!" the teacher yelled, Chantal glared and sat down while glaring at me coldly, I smirked, I'd got the last word, I'd won this match, but I wish I hadn't now because this started a chain reaction of battles and yeah I think I'll stop talking now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do people think oh and I'm not adding many more people in because it'll be hard to write. Oh yeah if I don't update again before Christmas MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	3. The second battle

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Hazel, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter three: Second battle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so I'm gonna start talking again. After that English lesson things went down hill for my friends and me.  
  
First of all came the hints of an on-coming war.  
  
Here's an example:  
  
Goku getting shoved into the mud during doge-ball  
  
Ashley getting flirted with by Bulma  
  
Robert finding his homework ripped into shreds.  
  
Someone ripping the heads off of plushie cats and then stuffing them in Hazel's bag.  
  
Gohan getting framed. Apparently he'd been cheating but it wasn't him. He's too bloody smart to have to cheat.  
  
And finally the dirty looks that Chantal's little group keep giving me. I can handle the taunts but those looks mean war.  
  
Well we tried fighting back; well to be honest _I_ tried fighting back but still. Chantal is such a cocky bitch and I think I should shoot her. Hmmm that's a good idea *Goes off into a mini day dream*  
  
*Hazel appears only to hit Sian upside the head*  
  
Oh fine whatever! Anyway so I just replied with my usual ((my usual normally is cocky remarks and 'sign language'))  
  
Chantal isn't really impressed by my 'displays' so of course this leads to her mouthing me off, which leads to me starting a physical fight which leads to me getting an hours detention after school.  
  
"It's your own fault Sian" Goku tells me as I wait outside the staff room to get told what I'm, to be doing for an hour.  
  
"She mouthed me off!" I snap, I really can't stand Goku sometimes he's too, well he's seems to like pointing out my faults. And when I'm in the wrong.  
  
"You started mouthing her off first" he says calmly, I don't see how that little twat can be so calm.  
  
"Whatever look Mrs. Kill-a-lot's coming, just tell the guys and Hazel to meet me in the square in about an hour and a half" I say before shoving Goku away so I don't get in deeper shit.  
  
My history teacher Mrs. Kill-a-lot walks up, she's quite a young teacher and she can be alright but she only seems to teach us about gory and bloody wars and revolts and stuff like that. Ok so her real name isn't Kill-a-lot it's Killaroy but I changed it. She seems to dye her hair each night, today it's bright ginger and she's wearing a green top with orange dungarees and white trainers, yes she's your typical teacher *Rolls eyes so that she adds to her sarcasm*.  
  
"So Sian, who did you beat up today?" she asks while smiling, she knows fine well who I hit.  
  
"Chantal" I reply simply looking at the floor boredly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a bit-, an annoying person" I say almost forgetting that this _is_ a teacher that I'm talking to. She glares slightly at me then asks me to follow her. Well I'm not going to give a minute-to-minute update of what I'm gonna do in my detention but guess what I have to do anyway. I get to sweep the canteen floor. What fun!  
  
Anyway so a boring hour later I'm finally walking out of school, hoping to survive the punishment tomorrow after the teachers find out that I just shoved it all in a black bag and threw it into the math's classroom *Looks innocent as people glare* what?! It was just me defending myself!  
  
*Escapes the glares of the people who turn out to be the caretakers*  
  
Anyway I was just passing the woodland area, I saw the biggest horror in the world, Chantal snogging Vegeta!!!!!!!  
  
I wanted to take my eyes out, I mean his hands weren't on her waist they were touching her ass and she had her arms around his neck, I felt like I would vomit.  
  
"Ew! Chantal look who's there!" the stupid blonde fish-girl (1) yells while pointing at me. Chantal and Vegeta stop snogging, Chantal looks like she wants to murder me yet Vegetable boy looks relieved, hmmm I'll make a note of that.  
  
"What do you want Elfie!" she snaps, putting her hands on her waist while glaring. I smirk.  
  
"Well I needed a horror movie for Halloween and I guess I've found it now" I reply. Well lets just say I don't see colour for another 10 minutes after that.  
  
Ok so about half an hour later I appear at the square, Goku and Gohan start asking me why I look like I joined a boxing fight, Robert asks if I won, Ashley laughs at me and asks where the 9 year old who I beat was and Hazel just smirks.  
  
Ok so I have a black eye and a cut lip but still it looks cool and it makes me look slightly rough. So I would thank the preps for it but they're motherfuckers so I'll pass on that.  
  
Anyway so we begin to plan and plot something for tomorrow, and I can't help but notice that Ashley looks nervous.  
  
"What's up Ash?" I ask, my voice is slightly lisp-ish because my cut is painful, stupid vegetable boy.  
  
"Nothing" he says blushing, I'm just going to ignore him he's a freak, I bet he wants to do our plan so he can 'attack' Bulma. *Everyone stares at Sian with disgust as they read this* what it's my sick mind! You all know I have one!  
  
*Everyone nods and lets Sian get on with the story*  
  
Robert is smirking because he thinks it's a great idea, well he did until I told him he had to bring his own supplies.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I don't have the money to buy you all everything we need!" I snap, everyone backs off, well except Hazel who just rolls her eyes.  
  
Anyway I'm feeling light headed so I'm gonna go sleep for twelve years until my white knight in shining armour comes to wake me with true loves first kiss. Ok I think my head got hit too much *Faints on the spot*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok there you go, another insane chapter, get used to the comments and stupidity because I'm normally hyper when I write. Anyway that fish girl thing was a joke that a friend uses so I added it because they didn't want to be mentioned in this fic. Anyway review!!!!!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	4. Party poppers and water balloons

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Hazel, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Four: Party Poppers and Water balloons  
  
((A/n: The only person apart from me who actually wants to be in this story is Chantal so I think I'd better say sorry to hazel, Robert, Ashley, Katie and Louise it's just so funny to add you lot into my stories))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so I've recovered from my brain damage, erm at least I think I have. At least I don't think that there is such a thing as a knight in shining Armour *laughs then sees a floating banana* Ok I'm going to forgot I saw that I try to get on with the story.  
  
Anyway so it's Friday night, it's only just turned dark and my friends, not including Gohan, and me are out on the square.  
  
The square is a small square-ish shape of land that had a bench by a small woodland part then a small square of grass next to it.  
  
We're all over on/by the bench. I'm wearing baggy jeans and my hoodie. Robert is wearing jeans and his coat, Hazel's wearing jeans and her coat, Ashley is wearing jeans and a gray hoodie and Goku is wearing blue trousers and an orange jumper. I glance sideways ignoring the question asked to me as I see a shadow move. I'm not sure if it's a bird or not but something moved.  
  
I stay silent then smirk as I hear a twig snap then there's some furious whispering. They're here.  
  
I nod at the others, Hazel looks bored and rolls her eyes before walking off, muttering about our stupidity. Heh, I figured she'd leave, I'm glad I didn't supply her with weapons. I see the crowd approaching. Vegetable-boy is in the lead followed by Bulma, Chantal, Louise and Katie. Vegeta stops once he's eye level with me, I smirk and look at him.  
  
"Your plan won't work freaks, someone has tipped us off" he yells over to us, I can see Ashley nervously shifting his weight onto his right, but I ignore it.  
  
"Really, I doubt it" I yell back, I can just see his lips curl into a smirk, why the hell am I looking at his lips? Hell knows.  
  
He mutters something and Katie comes forward holding two water balloons. Ah so that's their plan, fine. Vegeta grabs one and throws it at me. I close my eyes tightly as the water hits my face, soaking my skin and my hair.  
  
"Nice one vegetable boy!" I yell, before I see them pull out 5 bags full. Oh shit!  
  
In a matter of moments they start pelting them at us. After about 2 bags they stop. Chantal smirks evilly and asks if we've had enough. I nod then step forward with my group so we're all standing in a line. Our hands are in our hoodie/coat/jeans pockets.  
  
"You might have had water balloons but we have worse" I say in a dramatic voice.  
  
"And _what_ would that be?" Bulma asks, I notice her wink at Ashley but again I ignored it.  
  
I smirk, looking quite evil before yelling at the top of my lungs "PARTY POPPERS!" at the same time we all pull out hands out of our pockets holding a party popper in our hand. We stand in a left stance sort of as we aim them at them. Chantal looks like she's gonna laugh.  
  
I count to three and we set off the party poppers. In a few seconds Chantal, Bulma and Vegeta are covered in slimy confetti roll thingies. Ya know the ones that come out of party poppers.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that we poured fairy liquid into them?" Goku asks with a smug look upon his face, Vegeta goes to say something but we just pull another one from our pockets and fire again. We repeat this again and again until we're only got one left, Katie and Louise ran off a while ago, getting bored with this and not chancing to get hit with slimy stuff.  
  
Chantal and Bulma are whining like girly-girls "Oh my god it's in my _hair_!" and stuff like that. Vegeta is ripping it off of himself, while glaring at us. He's about to say something when we hear a dog barking and a loud booming voice yelling.  
  
"Oh crap" Goku hisses, it was his girlfriends dad. We weren't having luck; they have this awful dog and her dad's very temperamental.  
  
We scatter leaving Vegeta, Bulma and Chantal to take the fall. Luckily we all live nearby, we got back to our houses safely. Well almost all of us. Goku's girlfriend is a girl with black hair called Chi-Chi, she is annoying but very smart, she's one of those girls who are class president and stuff. You know the type. Anyway Robert ran down a wrong ally on his way home and ran straight into Chi-Chi, they were right by my house and I just happened to be looking at the ally with my binoculars at that time. Gee wasn't I lucky *anime sweat drop*.  
  
Anyway he blushed a bit, so did she actually; she always blushes especially around Goku. Anyway they started talking then about 5 mins later they kiss. I'm on the verge of throwing up but she kisses him, and to make it worse her father shows up. He sees his little girl happy and he decide that he likes Robert, go figure. Anyway she walks past my gate the next morning talking to her friend about how to dump Goku, so of course I'm all like "Shit she can't do that"  
  
We have a school dance next week and Goku's set his heart on asking her 'coz he thinks she's 'the one'. For god sake we're 13, how can she be 'the one'?  
  
Anyway so I tell Robert to watch out for Goku and when he asks why he yells at me for spying on him them storms off. Which is rather rude if you ask me.  
  
So I'm not sure what happened but I came out of the lunchroom with Hazel, we were talking about our English homework, English being the only subject I'm good at, when we heard people chanting 'fight, fight, fight!' so as usual I run over to see what it's about, as I get there I hear a familiar voice yell,  
  
"Goku stop it!" it's Chi-Chi's voice, so that must mean, oh shit! I push my way through the crowds and see Robert being shoved to the ground by Goku, with a cut lip and a bruised eye, I quickly, and heroically, jump in front of Robert yelling at Goku for him to stop, I only just move my head in time so I'm not hit. And trust me if Goku hits you you might as well be dead. His punches are like being hit by a ton of bricks, only Vegeta could stand them, his punches are way worse. Take it from me. I get to be his punching bag *Anime sweat drop* it's what I get for being a smart mouth.  
  
Anyway a teacher comes out, gives me, Robert and Goku a detention ((I got out of it because I explained that I had stopped it, Goku and Robert agreed)). The detention was moved though because Robert had to go home, because he fainted. Goku now has about three detentions. Three years worth that is HA! I wish, it'd put him in so much shit, but he got let off because he is needed all week for basketball, football/soccer and badminton practice. How many sports does he play? At least none of us are in trouble. I'd better go; I need to phone Robert to see if he's ok. Goku is in so much trouble for this. Wait that's two chapters that have ended with someone fainting, whoa I have a violent school! Byes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok for those who are reading ((Robert is *waves* Hiya Rob)) I'll try and update soon. I hope you all liked the party popper war; it was inspired by a teachers pantomime lol yes t'is true lol ok review please.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	5. The war has a romantic twist

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Hazel, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Five: The war has a romantic twist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok Roberts ok, he was just knocked out for three hours. I'm starting to dislike my good friend Goku.  
  
Goku was glaring at me during P.E, and Chi-Chi has told me not to go anywhere near her new boyfriend, which is so annoying, Robert's my really good friend. We've been friends for about five years now. She cannot just come in and tell me to stop being friends with him. She's an annoying bitchy daddy's girl. And she's so going down.  
  
Ok so I'm a very annoying sarcastic bitch who prefers not to be told what to do. Ask anyone, 'coz it's true.  
  
Ok anyway Chantal is being extra bitchy to me now mainly because her and Bulma were covered in slimy paper.  
  
Which I have to admit was funny but then again after school, when I was on my way to see Robert, I chucked the leftover water balloons at them then ran for my life. Which, might I add, is hanging by a thread.  
  
Vegeta seems to like giving me the death glare, so I just wink at him; it seems to piss him off royally, why I wink at him only lord knows.  
  
Hazel seems to be spending more time going to the library to do her homework, she's an odd girl.  
  
So I'm hanging around the football pitch talking to Trunks most of the time, it turns out he's nothing like his brother what so ever, we normally talk about the stuff that's been on TV, we started talking about music, but we get into mini arguments about it.  
  
Ashley's getting flirted with by Bulma, well it's stupid little things like she goes past and waves at him in that 'sexy' way as he describes it. I had this thought earlier what if Bulma and Ashley got married? I think I'd laugh at her for being blind, this _is_ Ashley I'm talking about, he's like really ugly.  
  
Anyway so, I decided to spy on everyone using my power of being narrator *everyone looks at her* Yes I have a power, got a problem with that?  
  
Anyway, I saw Chi-Chi talking to Robert so I decided to watch, then I walked off, because she was *coughs* trying to get him if ya understand what I mean.  
  
I saw Bulma doing her wave to Ashley then holding up 4 fingers and winking, Ashley nodded, I blinked, was something going on? Well duh yes there was something going on, I've known about it for a while, so has Robert, we think Bulma loves Ashley, well we think she's starting to because she came over to us at lunch and asked Ashley to lend her some money and while he was getting the money out you could see his smile, I think she touched his ass.  
  
Anyway, I stopped spying on them as I bumped into Vegeta, who glared at me, but he'd gone slightly red as I'd bumped into him. It could have been because I winded him *Anime sweat drop* Ok so I hate him but winding him isn't fair even by my standards he just told me to get lost as he shoved me to the ground, Chantal then ran up to him and hugged him, before linking arms with him and walking off, see my life is so full of respect.  
  
But the surprise came when I saw Goku, he was sitting in a classroom crying, now if you'd been friends with Goku you'd have been surprised by this, hell if you knew who he was you'd be surprised by it, this guy has never been seen crying, well you can't picture him crying either way. I think he was really hurt by Chi-Chi, but the thing is, he didn't get that she liked him to start with, I guess he's just a stupid guy who loves her way too much, he's a sweet guy even I have to admit it but I never thought that he was this well erm I dunno how to describe it but I think you understand.  
  
I decide not to let my presence be noted so I leave quietly and go back outside only to be greeted by a football in the face, gee with the amount of stuff that comes in contact with my face it's no wonder that I'm not pretty. *Sighs* And yet again it was Trunks and his mates who kicked it, I get asked if I'm ok and I say no and snap at him, heh I'm a bit moody, can't ya tell?  
  
I go see the nurse incase my nose suddenly erupts with blood, which would be so much fun ((That was sarcasm)) I walk past the canteen and glance in, and a smile goes to my face, Roberts glaring at Chi-Chi, I guess he didn't like her after all, she's talking way too much and trying to discuss what she wants to do with her life and I take it Robert's not impressed. I can't blame him, she wants her son to be a scholar I think, I'm not really 100% sure.  
  
Anyway I don't think she's noticed, but Robert sees me looking and mouths at me to stuff of, which is just rude, ok so he was a little more ruder than that but I'm hardly gonna tell you that he told me to fuck off *pauses* oop *Anime sweat drop* Heh ok so I'm not perfect.  
  
About 10 mins later I'm leaving the medical room with a note saying that I can go home early because my nose is starting to break. ONLY STARTING!!!!???? I mean come on my nose should have collapsed under the amount of pressure I get put on it. Anyway so I'm sitting outside the office waiting for my mom to come pick me up, when I saw Goku come downstairs holding a note, he's allowed to go home too.  
  
"Sian" a voice calls across to me, it's the head teacher.  
  
"Yes sir?" I say while standing up.  
  
"Would your mother mind taking Kakaroto home?" he asks, ok yeah that's Goku name or something like that but we all call him Goku.  
  
"Probably not sir" I say politely, see I'm polite, only to the teachers I don't like heh heh.  
  
Anyway so I look at Goku's note and see why he's being sent home it says 'Serious depression', oh so he's been crying too much.  
  
He glares at me silently telling me not to say a word. "So why don't you pretend to have a sprained wrist?" I suggest 'coz I know my mom will ask why he's going home as well. He nods and starts holding his wrists pretending to wince, which looks funny and I can't help but laugh slightly, he raises an eyebrow at me and smirks.  
  
When my mom come to get us we're laughing, then for effect I elbow him in the side and he winces "Ow Elf, mind my wrist" he hisses, winking at me.  
  
My mom doesn't bother asking, oh yeah I forgot to mention I have a plaster thingie over my nose.  
  
So we sit in the back of the car, because my mom's got her files on the front seat, she phones up Goku's granddad and asks if she should drop Goku off or whether he should stay round my house, his granddad says that he can stay at mine so he's not lonely.  
  
So we get left at my house and my mom goes back to work. We go straight to the living room and turn on the TV and start watching cartoons and arguing about music. Does no one I know like Linkin Park, Simple plan, Blink 182, Good Charlotte and Evanescence? Anyway so we start mucking about, minding my nose, we're having a pillow fight while being complete retards and pretending we have swords. Funny how much of a retard you can be when you're joking about.  
  
Anyway so he's fallen over and I'm standing on the arm of the chair, he throws a pillow at me and it takes me by surprise..  
  
Ok I don't want to write what happened after because I felt like a right twat, I think Goku got the wrong message though..  
  
Anyway so I fell, he tried to catch me, after standing up quickly, but because I was falling it caused us both to fall and I was *coughs* on top of him.  
  
I blushed madly, I mean would to if you'd fallen on top of a guy, he blushed and blinked a few times. Then *coughs* hislipsmetmineandwekissedandididn'tgetwhatwashappeningtillafterafewsecondsso thekisslastedafewsecondshtneipushedawayfromhimandheblushedagainiwasshockedan distoodup.  
  
*Takes a deep breath* I talk fast.  
  
Anyway if you understood that you know why I didn't want to tell that, I just sat down as if nothing had happened and he asked if something was wrong and I nodded and then we said nothing else, you do not know how weird that felt and how *Shudders* I mean I don't like him but, well I can't explain what I mean but it's odd. Anyway his brother came and asked for Goku to come home and he left with a small good-bye, I think we were both kinda freaked out by that.  
  
Anyway, I think my mom wants me to go set up the dinner table so I'd better go, I'll try and talk to Robert tomorrow. So seeya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok there ya go, another chapter, yes I had to make something bad happen to me, I'm making something bad happen to everyone else and all I'm doing is getting the crap beaten out of me. Anyway I hope to get at least 2 reviews for this chapter, either way I'm still gonna write but it'd be nice to get reviews. Anyway seeya soon.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	6. Bunking off

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Six: Bunking off  
  
((A/n: ok I decided to change this chapter because the one I had before sucked so badly, I had a huge case of writers block, I'm so sorry))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so my mom's sent me into school but I really don't actually want to go, so I've promised to go for one lesson then skip the rest. It's a simple plan.  
  
Anyway so I've entered the school building, music blaring through my headphones, a plaster stuck over my nose, my hoodie covering my head and shadowing my face, my baggy jeans scraping across the floor, hiding most of my black trainers, my hands are shoved into my pockets and I'm facing downwards.  
  
There's no one in the hallways, which is lucky. Well it was till I heard Chantal's loud voice talking from a near by classroom.  
  
By the sounds of it Vegetable boy is with her, I walk past hoping not to be seen, HA like luck would ever be on my side.  
  
"EW! Look who it his Vegeta!" Chantal calls pointing at me. I look up and then wince as she laughs loudly.  
  
"Who broke your nose Goth-girl?" Vegeta asks crossing his arms.  
  
I glare coldly at him, "Your little brother"  
  
"Finally he's stopped sticking up for you" Vegeta says with a smirk.  
  
"He stuck up for me?" I ask I didn't know Trunks stood up for me.  
  
"Yes, he says it isn't fair that I pick on you" he said rolling his eyes "He's a bit pathetic that way"  
  
"That's not called being pathetic, that's called actually having a heart" I tell him before going to walk off.  
  
"I have a heart," he mutters  
  
"I'm sure you do, it's just made of stone" I reply with a smirk, ok so that was my first mistake of the day, I hear another crack and I can feel the blood pouring out of my nose, stupid asshole.  
  
I just blink back the tears of pain that have gathered in my eyes and I put a hand over my nose trying to stop the blood.  
  
Vegeta smirked "I would have thought that you'd have learnt not to be a smart mouth"  
  
I could have had such a good comeback but I wasn't about to push my luck.  
  
As I start to walk to the nurses office I see Chi-Chi and Robert, she's smiling and he's looking bored, I don't think she's shut up yet. I smile slightly at the thought but smiling hurts.  
  
I continue to walk when I narrowly miss contact with a football, Trunks runs up and mutters the word 'Sorry' noticing my broken nose but saying nothing about it. I'm starting to wonder if he kicks the ball at me on purpose.  
  
I growl at him and continue to walk, he's laughing slightly at me, what a stupid asshole!  
  
I thought he wasn't a jerk, *Growls* I have a real bad judge of character everyone in this damn world are assholes!!!!  
  
I lean against the nearest wall, feeling faint from lack of blood; I wonder how many pints I've lost since I started at this fucking school. Oh screw going to go see the nurse, I'm gonna just go home. I sling my bag back on my back and start walking home; I'm fed up with this shitty school.  
  
I walk past the gates and look up, I can see two people ahead of me, oh god Chantal and Vegeta? No wait one of them has green/blue hair.  
  
Oh shit! That's Bulma, I wonder who she's with, ok so I'll find out. Although it hurts I pick up my pace, which turns into a run. I quickly go down an alley ignoring the dogs that bark at me.  
  
I stop at the end of the alley and peer out, Bulma's just a bit ahead of me. OH MY GODDESS!  
  
She's with Ashley *Falls down anime style* that's not right. It's breaking the rules, she should actually be ditching school with Ashley 0_0 what will they be going to do *Grabs head* Oh god! Stupid sick mind!  
  
Ok I have to know what they're going to do *Blinks* Ok rephrase that, I'm going to make sure that's _not_ what they're going to do.  
  
So I follow them, and almost vomit as they kiss, how wrong is that!?  
  
They go into a shop and walk back out with drinks. They continue to walk until they get to the park and then they start talking, then they erm *Coughs* start making out. Luckily I'm near my home so I just leave unable to watch any longer.  
  
I go home and get myself some lunch, it went pretty normal until about 2:00pm because the phone rings, and I let it ring so the answer machine answers it.  
  
'Hello this is school, it seems that your daughter Sian hasn't come into school today and I would like a letter bought in to state the reason thank you' and then it goes dead, oh shit my mom's gonna kill me, I don't even know how to erase messages from the machine oh shit, the simple answer is this, I bet I'll be grounded and I'll get a detention. Heh but at least I can get Ashley and Bulma in trouble as well. And at least _I_ have an excuse they're was to go and kiss. Yay things are going my way! ((For once))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I realize that this is short but there is an on coming writer block in my brain. But I have to add this.  
  
Me: I haven't seen Hazel for ages I wonder where she is.  
  
Goku: I dunno, maybe she's in the library.  
  
Me: Fine *Starts walking to the Library with Robert and Goku following*  
  
*Hazel is not in the library and we magically find her outside by some trees*  
  
Me: What the fuck are you doing?  
  
Hazel: I don't want to be in this story!  
  
Me: Tough, you're in it!  
  
Hazel: No I'm not, you're not being fair, I don't want to be in your stories!  
  
Me: Then flame me.  
  
Hazel: I have!  
  
Me: Then shut up!  
  
Hazel: No I'm leaving *Disappears in a puff of purple smoke*  
  
Me: 0_0 that was random.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok so that's why Hazel is no longer in the story. Review!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	7. This is it

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Seven: This is it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok Hiya people, just so you know it's been a week since the whole bunking off situation, I've been too busy to talk and tell our story. Now I'm less busy but in more trouble, my 'friends' have turned against me just 'cause I grassed on Ash. But then again he's been outcasted too. Goku hates me for some odd reason and Robert proved his worth by starting a fight with Goku, which was ended by Chi-Chi slapping Robert around the face then walking off, she's been trying to get Goku back since.  
  
So at the moment I'm just leaning against a wall writing stuff in a note book that I got for Christmas, which was about 2 months ago, how pathetic is that I haven't even wrote 'This bites' in it yet.  
  
Anyway today is just as normal as ever, I'm waiting for Vegeta and his 'gang' to leave the detentions room so I can go sit in there away from everyone else in the 'I Hate Sian' following. As they leave I walk in ignoring the usual insults and I sit down and start writing.  
  
Anyway so I've been writing for the past fifteen minutes, its mainly just shitty poems and crap story starters. I'm thinking of going to get some lunch but something stops me, I can hear someone coming..lol sorry I mean I can hear someone walking towards this classroom. ((a/n: If my mates are reading this they're prolly thinking 'Filth' lol))  
  
I put my notebook into my bag and stand up ready to leave but I sit back down as Ashley enters I'm only sitting down to do one thing, I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook and I scrunch it up and throw it at him. Yay I actually hit him in the face, my aim is usually shit.  
  
He glares at me and throws it back, I just glare and do that hair flippy thing and walk out, heh acting like a prep is fun.  
  
Well as I leave I bump into Bulma, she gives me this 'Get lost you bitch' look so I just stick my tongue out at here then run, she can get really moody if she wants to.  
  
As I leave the school building guess what happens.  
  
Yes that's right I get hit in the face with the football, I pick it up and throw it at Trunks who ducks before it hits his face, asshole, oh wait.my nose isn't broken, things are going my way slightly.  
  
Now the real problem is going to be after school, my lessons are simple, I just sit through them pretending to learn but I'm not. So I'll use my powers of being the narrator to fast-forward the time. ((A/n: If only it was real))  
  
Ok so now I'm outside of school putting my notebook back into my bag once again when I hear a scream of laughter I turn around just in time to notice a small cake getting thrown in my direction, it misses me by a centimeter, Chantal and Katie are giggling like mad people, even though the little thing didn't hit me so I just walk up to them, the cake in my hand and I smoosh it into Chantal's hair. I start laughing as Chantal starts screaming; next thing I know her hand is colliding with my cheek, that stupid bitch slapped me! Ok so I just calmly slap the fucking bitch back.  
  
Just as me and her are yelling insults and punching and slapping and kicking each other two boys grab our arms and hold them behind our backs. Vegetable boy is holding Chantal back and Goku's holding me back, grrr I hate them, they should know that when girls fight it's for a reason.  
  
"What's going on?" Goku asks as I scream insults at Chantal who is politely returning them.  
  
After about a minute of screaming we both shut up, mainly because we're both out of breath.  
  
"She put cake in my hair, that's so gross!" Chantal yelled/moaned to Vegeta as he hugged her handing her a hair brush, I just stay silent and start to walk off, Goku glares at me, geez what is that guy's problem?  
  
Anyway so I start walking home, actually I'm almost home, I can hear people in the square, they're probably playing football, or rugby, if it's rugby I'll go watch. As I walk through the square looking to see what sports being played I see Ashley getting tackled by a bunch of little kids, I smirk and walk over and grab the rugby ball and throw it at a wall so the kids run after it.  
  
"Oi freakazoid" I say crouching down to see Ashley, he glares at me then mutters.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem," I help him up then laugh, "I knew you were weak but getting tackled by 10 year olds? That's really weak"  
  
"Shut up!" he snaps as I smirk and wink at him, he shudders and then smiles, which last a few seconds before he punches me in the arm.  
  
"That's for getting me a detention"  
  
I rub my arm then stick my tongue out at him, "You deserved it, you got in with Bulma, how wrong is that?" he blushes and doesn't answer.  
  
"Sian Jemma!" a loud female voice yells.  
  
"Oh shit I gotta get home seeya, 'Lover boy'" I say before running off home, I know he'll hit me tomorrow but still it's all in the fun of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so sorry for the wait I had writers block, review please.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	8. Time to say sorry and get my army back

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Eight: Time to say sorry and get my army back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so I was wrong Ashley didn't hit me when I saw him at school, instead he threw a chip at me during lunch. Hey I guess I deserved it.  
  
I only had five minutes of lunch left so I knew I couldn't get a detention for after school, I had to find the boys and apologize.  
  
I pass a note to Robert during History asking him to meet me after school, he just replied with 'Will Goku be there?' so I replied with a shrug before Sir asked me to answer a question, which I got correct, it's great to not get yelled at for being a smart ass for once.  
  
Just before Math's which was the last lesson of the day, which I think is a cheap con. If we math's is the last lesson of the day you'll want to get through it right? So you'll actually work so you get out without a DT, anyway back to what I was saying. Just before Math's I saw Goku and quickly slipping a note into his bag, which he found and opened half way during math's while he was looking for a calculator even though he can't really figure out how to use it properly, sometimes I wonder what planet that boy's from. ((A/n: yes that was intentional))  
  
So as I carefully got through math's actually doing work so I wouldn't get a detention, whoa I cannot believe I didn't get told off for a whole day, that has to be a record.  
  
Ok so just as we're leaving math's I tell Ashley to meet me in the park in half an hour then I quickly rush out of the math's department so I can get away from school.  
  
As I leave I bump into my worst nightmare. Well actually my worst nightmare is, well you don't need to know, but I just needed something to say instead of 'I bumped into Vegeta', which sounds lame if you ask me.  
  
Anyway so I quickly mumble a mix of 'get out of my way' and 'sorry' which of course he doesn't accept, but he doesn't punch me either so I just bolt.  
  
I get home, get changed, walk my dog around the block quickly then grab £5 from the side then run to the park so I'm there on time. Ya know I always wondered why I'm not skinny; I'm always running around these days. It's just a random thought I decided to tell you.  
  
Anyway so as I walk through the park gates, so if they're there they don't think I'm desperate to meet them, luckily only Robert and Ashley are there.  
  
I walk up to them.  
  
"Hiya" hey I have to start simple when I'm gonna beg.  
  
"Hi" they both reply, just as they say that Goku walks into the park with his little brother Gohan by his side.  
  
Robert looks up and his eyes narrow, Goku freezes as he sees Robert.  
  
"I thought you said he wouldn't be here?" Robert snaps. Goku just glares and turns around to walk out of the park; I run up to him and grab his arm, hoping that I don't get hit. He glares at me as he stops walking.  
  
"What?" he asks with a strict and annoyed tone in his voice, I'm still hoping that I don't get hit.  
  
"You both have to make up!" I say loudly enough so they can all hear. Goku glares even more at me.  
  
"Why?" Robert asks, his tone is less snappish now.  
  
"Because it's stupid to break up over a girl especially a girl like Chi- Chi" Heh I really hope that was not my fatal mistake.  
  
Goku goes to hit me but he's stopped as Robert grabs his arm, he's glaring coldly at Goku, hmmm I wonder if Robert's finally got some sense.  
  
"Goku you can't hit her she didn't do anything wrong besides hitting a girl is wrong if they don't deserve it" Robert says calmly, yes he's got some sense!  
  
Goku lets his fist drop not hitting me before he pulls away from my grip, "Why do you want us to be friends again anyway?"  
  
"Well because it's stupid to fight, and I need help from both of you" I say in my hyper voice, which is very very quick.  
  
"Why?" they both ask with a sigh.  
  
So I explain that we're fighting the preps and they agree to help but this is the first and only time they'll help. Since this is no longer a battle it is a war.  
  
So as we start planning my mobile rings and I'm told to get my butt home so I say goodbye to the boys and leave. On my way home I bump into Trunks who glares at me, I can't help but notice that he has a bruise on his cheek, I sigh and stop going home and ask him what's wrong, he just says that he hopes the football kills me next time it hits me in the nose and walks off after shoving me to the ground.  
  
That boy is rude! I bet his brother gave him that bruise, stupid ass hole! Anyway I'd better get home. Seeya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the wait.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	9. And so, the war begins

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Nine: And the war begins  
  
((A/n: Sorry for the last chap being to fricken boring this one should be better. I got the idea for most of this during maths))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so it's after school, I decided to just ignore telling the story for the day because _this_ is so much more important. Ok so we're sitting in the computer room downstairs. Me, Ash, Rob and Goku have asked if we can do home work. Yeah right, us stay after school to do homework. I can't believe the teachers at this school can be so fucking dense. Anyway.  
  
While Robert is taking a tape recorder up to the detention room with a note from the reception office ((We had the luck of a teacher asking Robert to run the note upstairs)) Goku is, well he's getting us food. Ashley is looking through our plans to make sure we will have no failures. I'm doing, well I'm gonna pretend it is, the most important part. I'm fixing it so that all the computers in the detention room flick on and all write the same message. Right, now that Robert's back I've just sent Ashley up to fix the projector, we're gonna make it look like the words 'Die preps Die' are written on the walls in blood. We've got 5 minutes before the teacher leaves and the students get up to leave. We're all kinda nervous about this, if one thing goes wrong we're screwed. *Pauses* I need a new brain.  
  
Ok we're ready. I quickly type the instructions onto the computer while every so often looking up at the monitor where we can see what's going on in the room. As my fingers fly across the keyboard making sure not to hit a wrong key. Ashley runs back into the room making sure not to distract me as I finish writing my command. I flex my fingers for a short while then begin to type again. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Robert clicking on another computer making sure the sounds will set off at exactly the right time, he also makes it to it will get louder and louder then go silent then make them jump. Ashley is watching Robert and me so he knows when to flick the switch to turn on the image of the blood.  
  
"Ash, now!" I say/shout as I notice what's going on, Robert waits exactly 10 seconds after Ashley flicked the switch to start the noises. Then I continue to type, not caring if my fingers felt bone-less from the amount of typing, Robert is keeping a steady hand on the mouse so he can slowly make the noise louder. Ashley is watching the monitor seeing the reactions of the preps. Even I chance a quick glimpse before I got back to concentrating heavily on my task. About 5 minutes later Ashley flicks another switch that makes the door blow open so they all run out, we wait until they're done before we stop what we're doing. Then begin to laugh.  
  
Now since you've only heard it from our side, which knows exactly what's going on, you have to see it from _Their_ side. So here goes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad being in detention" Chantal said as she picked up her handbag and began to walk out.  
  
"Can anyone hear that?" Bulma asked as she paused, she looked around. All the computers were starting up, without anyone having turned on the buttons. All of the screens were flickering like a TV with bad signal. Words began appears on them in bold them dissolving.  
  
"What do they say?" Katie asked blinking, trying not to look freaked.  
  
Louise walked up to them then made a whimpering sound. "It says 'You are mine to kill'"  
  
Louise screamed and hid behind a chair. Vegeta looked mildly amused by all this.  
  
Then the image appeared. Blood was dripping from the walls. That wasn't just it, it was ghost blood, because it never fell onto the floor. Then the breathing started. Heavy breathing, which was just a whisper of wind, closing in on them. By now even Vegeta looked edgy. The breathing got louder then suddenly stopped. The blood still dripped but the flickering on the computer screens stopped.  
  
Chantal was shaking, so was Bulma. "Is it over?" they slowly asked, they started heading towards the door when it blew open and a loud screaming noise filled their ears and the screams flashed on and off madly, all of them ran out ((Or as Vegeta would claim later he was being dragged by the girls))  
  
Then everything went back to normal, leaving the room with a very classroom like air to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There. Nice isn't it? I hope this was far more interesting than my last chapter.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	10. Me a slut? Never

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Ten: Me a slut? Never.  
  
((A/n: yay woo new update!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chantal walked up to me the next day.  
  
"You did that didn't you?"  
  
"Did what?" I reply casually,  
  
"That...thing in the detention room!"  
  
"Oh that...Yes, yes indeed we did" hey I can be annoying if I want to...and today I want to.  
  
"You stupid freaks!" she yelled before raising her hand to slap me.  
  
I get ready for the impact of the hand but a voice interrupts the angry teen.  
  
"You're all pathetic" we all search for the source of the voice, then we see Gohan standing there.  
  
"What are you on about?" Vegeta asks, I didn't see him standing behind Chantal. I wonder what he was doing back there. *Smirks* Ok ok I'll shut up.  
  
Anyway, he's standing there too with Trunks near him, oh if only it had been behind. ((a/n: If Roberts reading this I know he'll be muttering 'she is filth' or something like that))  
  
"This isn't a battle field, it's a school but it's like it's some kind of war!" Gohan said, looking annoyed.  
  
"It is!" both Ashley and Trunks shout.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a bitch" Robert and Vegeta say at the same time causing me to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny about this Sian?" Gohan demands. Ya know, that kid's quite annoying for someone his age.  
  
"You. You're getting worked up" hey I can... oh yeah I already said that.  
  
He glares at me, then looks up a Chantal as she speaks.  
  
"Shut up you little geek this is for mature ears to hear"  
  
"Hey don't call my little brother a freak!" Goku snaps.  
  
"I can and just did"  
  
"You pink powder puff!"  
  
"You basketball head" she sticks out her tongue then screams as a ball of mud almost hits her.  
  
"Robert! You need to aim better!" I laugh, I didn't giggle, I laughed, giggling is for preps.  
  
Chantal glares coldly at me. "This isn't over Goth-girl"  
  
"Too right" I say as I watch all of them leave, ok so I realize that this will be the worst thing I'll ever have done in the world but it's worth it.  
  
I tell the boys to look after my bag and coat, Robert eagerly grabs my coat and puts it on his head* then looks through my bag.  
  
I run up towards the football pitch and quickly mutter something to my mind saying sorry for doing this. Time to go into slut mode*. I walk over to the goal and see Trunks being goalie yet again.  
  
"Hiya Trunks" I say, leaning against the wall.  
  
"What d you want?" he asks not looking at me, I walk up beside him.  
  
"Well I was hoping that you'd stop being mean to me" I practically purr while I run my finger down his face seductively. He gulps and pulls away.  
  
"What are you on?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing" I reply, back to my usual tone, the football flies in my direction and Trunks saves it, kicking it back quickly.  
  
"I was just asking you to stop avoiding me" this time I try again, only going a bit more erm slut-like, I'm now standing so we're like a centimeter apart, do you know how hard it is not to blush when you're like this? It's as hard as not laughing when someone tickles you in the ribs and you're deadly ticklish.  
  
"So can you stop avoiding me?" I whisper/purr, man it's funny to watch the blood rush to his face, his friends may be wolf-whistling but hey who cares this is for a war and all's fair in war, yeah ok so the saying is 'all's fair in love and war' but nothing is fair in love so screw that part. I look directly into his eyes, damn now it's even harder not to blush, I also feel like laughing.  
  
"Well..." he says and I can feel his breath on my face, hmm, at least his breath doesn't stink.  
  
I put on a face that looks like a girly-girl begging for a kiss from her boyfriend. By the way I am NOT begging for a kiss, I'm just hoping it'll make him feel more nervous because it's so god damn funny. Why don't girls use this often? It's a great way to humiliate your friends, especially your guy friends.  
  
For effect I bite my bottom lips waiting for his answer.  
  
"Ok" he says.  
  
"Thanks" I say then I step back and wink at him before walking off.  
  
When I'm far enough away from the football pitch I burst out laughing. That's so funny! I can't help but wonder what Vegeta would do if I did that to him. Oh my goddess that would be as funny as fuck!  
  
Ok so being a girl who's hyper has it's advantages.*  
  
I walk back over to the guys and I see Robert doing impressions of me. That little man is gonna die! I grab my coat and bag off of him and glare.  
  
"You are all so mean to me"  
  
"Yeah we're bullies"* Robert says, I stick my tongue out at him and walk off towards my form room, I stop walking and turn around as I hear my name being called. I see Trunks walking out of the boys' toilets. I could make such a sick-minded comment but I won't.  
  
I don't get a chance to say anything before he walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek. Gah that went too far, I jump back like he's electrocuted me.  
  
"What...?" I say, I don't like this, it's like I'm a Mary-sue or something.  
  
"Sorry, I just...don't come to the football pitch again" he says muttering something about his friends before he walks off. Great! Two boys have kissed me in this story. I don't like this!!!!!!!!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I didn't want to put a thousand a/n's in this so I put the little star thingies.  
  
* My friend Robert now thinks my coat is a hat in RL  
  
*My friends think I'm a slut  
  
*I know for a fact that being hyper has it's advantages, I sometimes flirt with my best guys mates when I'm hyper and I find it so funny.  
  
*Robert is a bully!!!!!!!!  
  
*Yes this is my story I do realize, but for all the shit I put my friends through I have to be evil to myself.  
  
Anyway so did you all like that? I hope so!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	11. The war

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Ten: The war  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We know that you did that you little freaks!" Chantal snapped as I leaned against the wall listening to my music, Robert and Ashley were trying not to laugh and Goku was looking innocent.  
  
"Did what?" Goku asked.  
  
"In the classroom!" Bulma shrieked. Damn even my music isn't as loud of her. I pull my headphones off of my ears and glare at the group standing in front of us.  
  
"So what if we did?"  
  
"You fucking little cow!" Chantal yelled, obviously, they hadn't actually known it was us they were just looking for someone to blame. Bloody twats.  
  
"Wow yes I'm a cow. I go moo," I say sarcastically, hoping that I don't get slapped.  
  
"What is this some kind of war?" a small voice says, all of our heads turn to see Goku's little brother.  
  
"Yes" both Chantal and me say at the same time.  
  
"But...this is a school not a battle field!" Gohan protests, "It's pathetic to fight"  
  
"Shut up you little bookworm!" Katie snaps before Goku puts a sharp glare towards her.  
  
"Don't you dare call my brother a bookworm you blonde..."  
  
"Fish!" Ashley and Robert finished the insult for him.  
  
Katie glared, it was Louise's turn to insult.  
  
"If she's a fish then you're a pile of cow shit"  
  
"I know you are but what I am?" Ashley said, oh my goddess that is the _most_ childish comeback I've _ever_ heard.  
  
"A pile of cow shit" Louise said  
  
"I know you are but what am I?" Ashley repeated with a tiny smirk.  
  
"A pile of....Oh just shut the fuck up!" Louise snapped. Ok now I'm scared...Louise just gave up to a childish comeback.  
  
Ok now it's Bulma's turn, oh this will be _so_ funny.  
  
"You guys are just freaks, we're wasting our time with you _bookworms_"  
  
"Ooh harsh words" I sneer.  
  
They walk off in a huff and I burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Robert and Ashley just roll their eyes and take my bottle of Pepsi max away so I try to take it back.  
  
"Hey that's mine!"  
  
They just tip it onto the floor and watch me glare at them and start listening to my music again. They're stupid baka's I paid money for that drink.  
  
Anyway lets fast-forward. I'm sure you don't need to hear about my life. It'll probably bore you to know what we do at lunch. ((I look moody they talk and quickly scribble down homework))  
  
Ok so after school my little group ((the freaks)) are talking about some stupid thing. I don't want to tell you what we're talking about.  
  
I hear a sharp whisper from behind us and roll my eyes.  
  
"They followed us, right?" I ask Robert who nods.  
  
"Great, they got any war items?"  
  
"If you count make up and Vegeta... then...Yes" he replied.  
  
"Heh ok let's just ignore them, then"  
  
So of course we continue to walk, unfortunately we shouldn't have because about two seconds later a rock hit my back, although I only hissed in pain and it was only a tiny rock I glared at them and gave them the all mighty one fingered salute. Then they gave me the all mighty punch in the face.  
  
Ok so Vegeta is a weapon of war. I'll have to note that. I bet he'll become a hit man when he's older.  
  
So as I stagger backwards holding my cheek...my cheek? What happened to being punched in the nose? Oh well, the guys bail on me so...well for starters I run as well, but _I_ get chased by Chantal, she covers me in bad makeup and I'm forced to walk home like that. So anyway, once I get home I yell at the boys from my mobile and hear them laughing as I describe the horrors of getting make-up put on you. Anyway so while they laugh I don't hear the sounds of the door opening. It's only bought to my attention that someone is in my house when...  
  
*A cute hunky guy touches my hand and turn around dropping my mobile only to have him wrap his arms around me and...*  
  
Ok, ok so that didn't happen *Crosses out fairy tale like mini paragraph*  
  
Here's what really happened:  
  
Yeah someone touched my hand but it was only Trunks getting my attention, I did drop my mobile but that was because he gave me a fucking electric shock. He didn't get a chance to do or say anything before I yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here!?"  
  
"Well my brother was saying how he's beaten you up again so I came to see how you were" Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah right!" I snap, glaring at this guy "You are on their side. Not mine"  
  
"So? You're still a friend and as much as I'm being told to hate you, if a friend is hurt you see if they are ok" he said, returning a glare "But I see your still in fighting order so I can leave now"  
  
"Good" I growl at him, seeing a small smirk creep onto his face as he leaves. I swear he's either up to something or my growl turns him on..*Shudders* creepy thought.  
  
Anyway I pick up the mobile and tell Robert and Ashley what had happened. They burst into hysterics and start mocking me, saying that my 'prince' has finally come, so of course I tell them to fuck off and hang up. Of course I slammed the phone down then cursed because I've now broken the screen. DAMN!  
  
Now I need a new phone. Could this day get any worse!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.....is anyone actually still reading this???? Just wondering.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	12. The fight!

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The fight!

A/n: Dude is only Robert reading this? Damn I feel insulted!

* * *

Ok this is it. The final fight. The big finish! The end of the motherfucking story!!!!  
  
_Cough_ ahem. Sorry about that. Anyway I've got 3 stupid hours to wait until the fight can start and it's annoying because all I can do is send bitchy notes to Chantal.  
  
Ok...two hours...and  
  
15 minutes....  
  
There!!! The bell for the end of school.  
  
Me, Ashley and Robert, oh and Goku, geez I forgot about him. Anyway we all start walking home, unknown to the rest of the students that we have weapons in our bags, I mean our school bags! _Sigh_ anyone wanna switch brains!?  
  
Anyway...so we walk out of school, didn't I say that? Oh well, so we're walking down the street outside of school and we hear footsteps behind us and all too familiar giggling. It's them.  
  
We stop and turn around, now, it's the middle of the street everyone can see it. Chantal is slowly getting out her eye shadow, Katie was getting out the lip gloss, Louise has both shades of red lipstick, one in each hand. Bulma has her handbag, while Vegeta cracked his knuckles.  
  
Slowly, and at the same time, me, Ash, Rob and Goku swung our bangs round in front of us ((all of you sick minded idiots shut up)) and opened them. Ashley pulled out a can of whipped cream and a can of cheese whiz that my cousin had set over. Robert pulled out a foldable water gun and 7 bottles of Pepsi max filled with water. Goku pulled out a football and I, hehe I got the best weapon of them all.  
  
I had soapy water. Ok so it's not that grand but I'm telling to story so shut up.  
  
"Ready girls?" I ask while a smirk creeps onto my lips.  
  
"Totally" Bulma responds. Without a warning Robert makes the first hit, right on Chantal's new pink top. That signal's the start of the fight. Ashley keeps running forwards getting the girls hair completely covered in cream and cheese. Goku started kicking the football into Vegetas face, while I cannot resist yelling, "ha see what it feels like!" before throwing the soapy water at the big brute. Robert is concentrating on getting screams from the girls. Of course which turned a few heads before I grabbed Robert's collar and pulled him away from Katie and Louise who looked like drowned rats "That's enough Rob people are looking"  
  
Gah the lil pervert just got my top and I'm wearing white!!!!  
  
Anyway, Goku starts kicking the ball harder, getting a few groans of pain from Vegeta so I take my chance I run up to Vegeta and pour the soapy water in his face, making him yell and knock me back, in to a wall...Ouch that fuckin' hurts.  
  
Robert goes back to shooting Katie and Louise, randomly shooting me for some odd reason, then I suddenly realize why...he's telling me to get up...'coz we're one man short...where's Ashley. Where's Bul- oh wait I forgot they're tongue buddies.  
  
Anyway. We continue to fight. Me, Goku and Robert grab mud that's gotten wet from the from water and we throw it at the girls before throwing sticks at Vegeta. Oh no...I saw it coming but I still didn't duck, I never do. That same damn football. Same damn football that has been hitting me in the face for like a week or so now!  
  
Trunks...time to see where the kids loyalties lie.  
  
He runs over and looked from my group to his brother. He has something on his back...is that a _sword?_  
  
Oh no it's just a super soaker.  
  
He aims it from his brother to..._me!?_ Why me!?  
  
Great. Don't get me, don't get me...  
  
Oh ignore that I'm just praying that the little shit doesn't get me. I can practically see the sweat beads forming on his forehead. He's debating it. He's deciding. He's gonna choose.  
  
"For fucks sake choose already!" I yell...oops did I say that out loud? Heh.  
  
He takes a deep breath then shoots at... VEGETA!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah we rule we have Trunks. He's on our team! My nose is bleeding! Oh damn wait that hurts. Ow ow ow ow ow  
  
That hurts!!! Ow my nose! Ok I can hear screaming, Roberts' manic, trigger happy, laughing. Trunks laughs with Robert, Goku making fun of them, and the sound of running. Yes we won...my nose is bleeding like a fountain but we won.  
  
Wait...I don't remember hearing Vegeta cursing as he ran away that must mean...oh crap...  
  
He's here.  
  
"Trunks. I thought I told you not to befriend them" Vegeta yells at his younger brother.  
  
"Yeah well they don't treat me like dirt" Trunks yelled back  
  
"Uh...yes we do" Robert said.  
  
"Well Goth-girl didn't" Trunks pointed out. I slowly blink the tears of pain out of my eyes. No I wasn't crying it was tears of pain ya know, like when you get hurt and it just makes tears fall out of your eyes? Yeah it's like that.  
  
Anyway I see Vegeta coming up from behind Trunks. I quickly stand and push Trunks out of the way, only to receive the punch that had been aimed for the lavender haired footballer. I'll tell you one thing about it. It would have knocked me senseless hadn't I been used to things hitting my face.  
  
Everyone looked shocked as I continued to stand, swinging my foot around into a very 'sensitive area' of Vegeta, getting a muffled cry of pain...well a groan of pain, Vegeta isn't the type of guy to get TOO hurt by that.  
  
He glared at me and went to punch my face in again. Now this WOULD knock me half way to death, I just knew it. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he turned around only to get a fist shoved into his face. Woot! Goku saved me! Vegeta growled and backed off.  
  
"So...we won this did we?" I ask with a cocky grin on my face. BAD, **BAD**! Mistake. This time I do fall, only I have two guys catch me. Ah such gentlemen. I sort of hear footsteps running away, followed by another set before I pass out. Damn I swear my nose should so be none existent by now.  
  
Anyway so about a few seconds later I open my eyes only to find that I'm being carried by one hunk of a man. Fucking hell what am I saying!? I'm delusional!!! I'm insane!!! I just called Robert a hunk!!! Gah! Noo the pain!!!!  
  
Robert sees me awake and helps me stand. Whoa I hope he can't read minds. All I know is that he won't stop smiling...Ok he can read minds and he's agreeing with my hunk comment. Geez I've just woken up gimmie a break!  
  
Anyway. So as I stand I'm told where our beloved Ashley went. He went to go snog Bulma. Geez little freak completely wussed out on us for a prep!  
  
Anyway I tell Robert that I'd better go home and he just simply says  
  
"Not without us. You'll get found by the prep squad"  
  
"Oh pur-lease. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself" I glare as Robert starts laughing "What!?"  
  
"For such a big girl...you don't even realize that your top two buttons are undone?"  
  
Gah! That little shit he didn't tell me that people were getting a shot at my boobs!!!! Asshole!!!! I'm gonna kill him!!!!  
  
I hastily do up my buttons glaring at both boys who simply look away. I mutter 'men' under my breath and storm home without them. Just before I reached my house a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to punch the guy or girl, who was touching me. I lowered my fist as I saw lavender hair. Trunks. Great.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask calmly  
  
He looks speechless, hmm what's he about to say. Wait...don't I recognize this from those sappy romantic films...what? Don't look at my like that I watch romantic films...big deal. I AM A GIRL YA KNOW!!!!!  
  
Anyway he starts to lean forward, oh crap Sian...do something before he kisses you do something...crap Sian too slow!!! Ok shove him away!  
  
He gave me this odd look as I forcefully shoved him away.  
  
"Trunks...what the fuck did you think you were doing?" I ask mildly snapping.  
  
"Kissing you"  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"Erm...I thought you liked me"  
  
"Not in that way Trunks. Gawd I'm sorry. Did I lead you on or something?"  
  
he shook his head blushing  
  
"Look sorry I just don't think of you in that way. You're a friend...that's it" I explain, do ya know how much I want to laugh at him? Well it's about as much as I wanted to laugh when I flirted with Mr. Lavender.  
  
He sighs so I hug him and say that he's a good kisser anyway, which makes him smile. Yay uh-huh go me I made him smile!  
  
Anyway he waves and say that he'll see me at school tomorrow I ask him to come down to the park tonight but he says he's going out. Great I'll have to hang with Goku and Robert. Great. Anyway I guess I'll just go start on my homework till my mom comes home. Seeya people.

* * *

Ok didya enjoy it? Next chapter will be the last I think hmmm well it might not. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this. Raz like what I made you be?  
  
Phoenix147 


	13. The end

Title: War of the Black roses  
  
Disclaimer: ok I don't own DBZ or Chantal, Katie, Louise, Ashley or Robert. I swear this time I do not own them I just use them to be an annoying friend.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The end.  
  
A/n: Screw waiting for reviews. I gotta finish.

* * *

That's it...  
  
We won...  
  
The war is over...  
  
It's been a month since that was decided.  
  
So, let me fill you in.  
  
First of all, I'm now like a signpost for the football matches in school because I go and talk to Trunks whenever I can. Robert seems to come and hang around the football pitch as well but guess what...the footballs still hit me in the face. It's ruining my beauty. Yeah right as if I ever had any.  
  
Ashley and Bulma are heading for a break up. You can just tell it, I mean the way she stares at Vegetas' body when he takes his top off during PE. Any girl would go nuts for it. Not that I do...I hate him...He's better looking when there's a knife in him, in my mind.  
  
Anyway enough about him, lets get back to the story. Chantal and Vegeta seem to be arguing more nowadays. Maybe they'll break up too. Hehe.  
  
Goku and Chichi are getting along though, seems a bit of a shame to not let them be happy, so guess what I did. I played the role of cupid and bought them together. Hehe happy ever after for those two...I hope, I mean what could go wrong?  
  
Anyway, Katie and Louise...well I haven't seen them, but then again, they were just extras that were added for the sake of it anyway so meh.  
  
But onto the important bit. We have a disco type thing this Friday and we're all asking people to go. I haven't got a date but Robert's promised me a dance so has Trunks. Gee aren't I popular.  
  
Anyway, I still need a date and I have someone in mind to ask. But I can't. Too embarrassed.  
  
Wouldn't you be? I mean how much of a fool can I make myself look?  
  
Now you're all probably wondering who I'm gonna end up asking right? ((I know Robert is hehe)), well let me clear up a few things. It's not Goku, it's not Trunks and it's not Gohan.  
  
Ok? Good.  
  
Oh and it's obviously not Trunks ¬¬ didn't I mention him? Oh well  
  
But lets ignore whom I want to ask for the moment...hehe.  
  
Lets go see whom Robert and Ashley are asking!  
  
Oh look how cute, their asking each other. Aww. ((Gets thwapped for writing this by both boys)) Oh geez erm. Hehe.  
  
Anyway some girls are asking Ashley because they figure he'll say yes and dump Bulma...god knows why these girls want Ashley for a boyfriend but they do.  
  
Bulma's just walked past. Hmm gotta watch this.  
  
"Oh is this how it is Ashley!" she yells, placing her hands on her waist, just above the top of her blue jeans and purple top.  
  
"Pardon?" he splutters, wondering what his girlfriend was going on about, cowering slightly under her cold glare.  
  
"You're flirting with all these other girls! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!" She started sobbing before she ran off towards the toilets. The other girls running after her leaving Ashley alone.  
  
He looks really confused so I decide to leave him like that...  
  
I walk down the quad only to find Chantal crying...what is this? National crying day? Anyway, Vegeta is smirking and walking away from her and he 'accidentally' bumps into me.  
  
"What the hell do you want vegetable breath?" I growl because he's standing on my toes. He smirks and cocks his head toward Chantal, I actually smile as he does that and I just say, "What'd ya do?"  
  
"Dumped the stupid fool of a girl" he says.  
  
"Really? Why, I thought you liked her?" I ask, crossing my arms.  
  
"She's a whiny prissy, girl"  
  
"Let me guess you need a strong tough girl?" I comment, raising an eyebrow, it suddenly occurring to me that he would probably punch me now for this. Why the hell am I standing here anyway!? HAVE I GOT INSANE!?  
  
Ok personally I don't mind it that much...I mean at least he's actually talking. It's better than punching.  
  
"Indeed" he said with a small nod "I have to find one before Friday. I refuse to go to that disco alone"  
  
Hmmm I wonder... "Vegeta?" I said quietly.  
  
"I know someone who could go with you, she's looking for a date too"  
  
He tilts his head to the side slightly and gave me a weird look. "Go on, tell me her name" he's lips curl up into a smile, oh god this is embarrassing!!! I take a few minutes to answer and when I do I say...  
  
"Bulma"  
  
WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING! TAKE IT BACK! OH MY GAWD PLEASE TAKE IT BACK BUDDEN!!!!!!!  
  
He looks mildly surprised and taken back. Why did I say her name!? Oh why oh why!? I'm going to be internally sobbing all day.  
  
"Bulma? Chantal's friend? That blue haired girl?" he asks, oh great he sounds interested!  
  
"Yeah, her boyfriend was cheating on her and she's crying, I'm sure I heard her saying how...strong you are and how much she likes you. How sexy she thinks you are," oh well, lost my chance with the strong knight in shining armor. "If you'd like I'll go get her for you?"  
  
He takes a moment to think. Oh bloody well hurry up and answer!!!  
  
"Yeah sure why not Got- Sian" he said, stopping himself from calling me Goth girl. Woot hope for me yet!  
  
So I nod and wink before turning and walking towards the girls toilets. Bulma is sitting on the windowsill crying into her hands. Damn she's actually crying...what do girls see in Ashley!?  
  
"Erm...Bulma?" I call out, causing her to look up, her eyes are all puffy and red. Geez and she manages to keep pretty.  
  
"What?" she sobs, not looking up.  
  
"I know...someone who'd like to be your boyfriend...if you give him a chance..."  
  
"Who?" she asks, should I tell her? Ok. Prep's feelings against my feelings. Dammit I'm way too kind!  
  
"It's Vegeta, he thinks your cute and a tough girl and just perfect for him" I say, not taking a breath  
  
She looked up "Vegeta? Mr. Muscle?" I simple nod, a smile started to work it way onto her face. Crap. Uber crap!  
  
"Yeah, he's outside waiting for you" I say, swallowing back a sigh.  
  
"But...he's Chantal's boyfriend" she says slowly.  
  
"Nope, he dumped her"  
  
"But that'd be going out with my friends ex! That's just not allowed!" she replies, starting to get upset again.  
  
"So? Bulma, he likes you, you like him. JUST BLOODY GO FOR IT OR I WILL!" I snap before covering my mouth, shit I said that out loud.  
  
The girls look at me surprised, except Bulma who's laughing. Fucking bitch, laughing at me.  
  
"Aww that's sweet, he's been beating you up and you fancy him!"  
  
"Shut it Bulma or I'll just go tell him something" I growl, glaring at her, I didn't even think I'd have the guts to glare at a girly girl while she's got the upper hand.  
  
"And what would that be?" she asks, crossing her arms and matching my glare. Damn she's got a cold glare.  
  
"That you think he's a weedy Goth," I tell her, feeling a smirk creep onto my face.  
  
"Fine...I won't tell anyone...we don't even know who you fancy Goth-girl," she says nodding. I turn and walk out, heading straight for the classroom.  
  
As I enter, I make sure no one is within earshot before sitting down and hitting my head on the table repeatedly. I hate myself; I went and opened my oversized gob!  
  
Oh well, life is shit anyway. Now I just gotta find a date for the disco.  
  
Friday: 7:30pm  
  
Disco time...well ok the disco started half an hour ago but I don't wanna go inside. You should see what I look like. My hair's down and brushed and kinked. I'm wearing this black/really dark blue dress that is really a corset top and a silk skirt sewn together along with black boots. I've even put some form of make-up on. Discos so suck royally.  
  
Crap I'll have to go into the bloody hall; I've run out of Pepsi. I jump down from the wall I've been sitting on and I head for the doors, as I push them open I'm flooded with really crappy music.  
  
I walk straight over to the food table, spotting Rob and smiling, he was wearing jeans and a black shirt, very stylish. Hehe.  
  
Anyway I grab a bottle of Pepsi max and start to walk straight out, only to stop as I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn around and see a boy in a white school shirt and his black school trousers. Oh gawd...it's Trunks...I didn't think he'd wear a school uniform... well really it's his work uniform but meh that's the idiot footballer for you.  
  
"What's with the formalness?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My mother wouldn't let me go out in the 'junk' I was wearing so I wore this, I've got my better outfit on underneath. I giggle and wink at him.  
  
"Go on, get all the girls excited and strip down to it you lavender haired hunk"  
  
At this moment I'm trying not to laugh because he's blushing! Ha ha the baka!  
  
Anyway he tells me to have a good time before going into the boys toilets to change. I spot Chichi, wearing her baby pink dress, and Goku, wearing and orange shirt and trousers, dancing. Which is so because of me! Uh-huh! They make a great couple.  
  
Anyway I continue on my way outside, actually getting outside without any interruptions, I open my bottle and take a mouthful of it while jumping up onto the wall. I hate discos. I will not dance with my mates because the stupid assholes will think me and the guys are dating. ¬¬  
  
Anyway, I close my eyes listening to _'I miss you'_ by Blink 182. I love that song so much. I feel a hand tap my shoulder, which makes my eyes snap open. I'm greeted by steely black eyes. My own eyes travel upwards to see spiky black hair. Oh it's Vegeta.  
  
"Yes?" I ask calmly.  
  
"Just wondering why you're out here on your own?" he asked "Waiting for Prince Charming?"  
  
I glare slightly "Yep, but he's off with a real princess so I'll be waiting a while" good reply isn't it?  
  
"Yeah well maybe your prince just doesn't know you're waiting" he says with a small smirk.  
  
"Yeah well he always was a dumb one," I tell him with a wink before looking at what he's wearing. All black...nice. Black shirt, black trousers, black shoes..._really nice,_ it suits him.  
  
"Really? You'd better get him to wise up then" he comments before he hands me a box, a long box, and walks back inside.  
  
I half worry about opening the box. This might be a trick...but then...why shouldn't I open something Vegeta gave me?  
  
Aren't I the dumb one this evening?  
  
So I slowly take off the lid only to feel a smile appear on my face like magic and a blush hit my cheeks.  
  
Inside the box was a black rose against a white satin inside.  
  
So really, this war did end at the disco, it ended with a rose, a black rose. Just fit for the title.  
  
And really, this is the end.

* * *

So did ya all like it? Here's a quick thank you.  
  
Robert: Thanks for reading all of this fic, with someone actually readin' this, it kinda helped me write it. Thanks Raz.  
  
Phoenix147. 


End file.
